Nemesia torn by the seams
by Aimee Wolv
Summary: Nemesia's daughters are like Darkness and Light, except one isn't what she seems to be. Messalina is who others would view as the darker of the sisters. but when the 'lighter' of the sisters declares war upon her own flesh and blood. what is a mother to do?


_I know a lady fair  
with silver in her hair,  
she walks along the river long.  
Wandering, wondering,  
where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago  
faced beautiful winter's woe.  
His body turned face down,  
wonders when his lover shall go._

_He waits fruitlessly in Sovngarde,  
hoping pointlessly for,  
he and his fair lady  
were never meant to be._

_And soon Shor takes pity on the man  
letting him see his lover fair  
set herself upon a bear  
she obviously didn't put up a fight  
when she was slain that very night._

_I know a lady fair  
with silver in her hair  
she walks along the river bank  
Wandering, wondering  
where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago  
faced fair winter's woe.  
a body turned face down,  
wonders when his lover shall go._

_And her ghost can be heard  
like the scream of a fire bird  
she rises again from the ashes  
the silver in her hair flashes, Flashes_

_Her lover fair watches on  
waiting for her ever long  
the years go by  
and he thinks it's time to say goodbye…_

_Sensing her lover's lost hope in her  
and while you curl up under your fur  
she sneaks in and blesses you  
to have a more faithful love than she did  
then morning comes and she steals away  
protecting your unborn babe._

_This you must remember though  
he did lay with another more fair  
this time gold of hair  
with skin of snow she was a nord  
and when she died she came to him  
and laid under the never ending sun_

_Mara enraged at unfaithfulness even in death  
she stole away Silver's breath  
when she Silver saw she shed tears of sorrow  
hoping for a new tomorrow._

_I know a lady fair  
with silver in her hair  
she walks along the river bank  
Wandering, wondering  
where has her fair lover gone?_

_I know of a battle, long ago  
faced fair winter's woe.  
a body turned face down,  
wonders when his lover shall go._

Nemesia stared the dark grey walls of the cell she was in, trying to pickpocket the jarl probably wasn't the best idea she ever had. Sure it would have of been funny to see Maven naked in front of her entire court. But someone had given her away, honestly she suspected Brynjolf but she couldn't prove it, yet.

She sighed and looked to the ceiling counting the stones on the roof, wondering how many days it would be until Marcurio would hear about it. She hoped it would be a good few days, he always did say that if she got caught again he would lock her in the house…somehow how he even has the keys to her house is a mystery. The door rattled slightly, she looked towards it and smiled "hello, sweetie come to bust me out?" she asked innocently, apparently her husband was not happy.

"Did you really have to try and pickpocket the Jarl, Nemesia?" Vilkas asked crossing his arms. She couldn't quite tell what was going through his mind but she knew one thing. He was going to make her stay in the cell, how does she know? Because that's what he does the cruel bastard.

"Well it would have of been funny if I had of succeeded imagine it, maven black-briar naked in front of the court." She said smiling "by the way how are our daughters?" she asked, lazing against a chair in the cell.

"Messalina is practising Necromancy while Sabrina is practising restoration. Messalina says you've been encouraging her to practise it while I've been encouraging Sabrina to do the finer arts." He said frowning at her.

"What did you expect me to teach Messalina? I was a Necromancer too when I was her age. And Sabrina is like my mother, a little bit too emotional a little bit empathetic a little bit sympathetic. She'll be a great priest and Messa will be a great Necromancer." She said while picking at her nails she looked at him. "Oh come on it's all in good fun soon I'll teach them both how to pick pocket s, they'll love it."

"Nemesia I don't want you turning my daughters into dirty thieves and mages like _you!"_ he exclaimed.

Nemesia's eyes narrowed "mages, like _me!?" _she screamed at him standing up. "What's so wrong with mages, Vilkas? What on _Nirn could be wrong!?_" she flew herself at the bars of the cell trying to claw at him like a khajiit. He stepped back as guards came to restrain her. "_Don't you dare come near me or the girls again Vilkas!" _she screamed at him…

**(Messalina's POV)**

I walked through the forest quietly, couldn't have the hunters noticing me now could I? I held the bow mother had gotten for me on my Birthday she had said it was with her whole life. Its name is Damned Vampire; its enchantment was ice quite helpful too. I aimed at one of the hunters' further back from the rest, pulling back the drawstring I hoped that no one would notice and released the stalhrim arrow. I hit her in the chest puncturing no major organs thankfully; Miraak wanted a Sacrifice that would actually function. I smiled and moved around the camp signalling to the cultists to drag it back to Miraak's temple.

I started walking back to my own camp when I saw Jaime, my sister's betrothed. Jaime can be an arse at times any other time he ignores me which is fine I don't like him either. He glared in my direction; I proceeded to ignore him and listened to one of Shade-Shadows stories. The Altmer was already deep into one.

"And so Nemesia plunged her hand through the dragon's eye sending a spear of ice through his head. After killing the dragon she tore off the lightest scales and made a cloak of it. To this day she is still known as Wyrn-Cloak." The Altmer finished, smiling at me when she looked up.

"Well, Messalina how did the hunt fair?" she asked I smiled at her.

"We caught a single hunter wouldn't want our sources to run out." I said, our entire food and fur source was those hunters. We may be cultists, thieves and murderers but we're still human. I looked at the sky, the sun was setting and a beautiful aurora of many colours was taking it's place. It's sad really today was the same day my boyfriend died not a few feet from where I was now. A single slash from Jaime's sword and he laid dying on the ground reaching for me.

"You can't change the past, Messalina only the future." She said softly when she noticed where I was looking.

"he fought Jaime because of what he did to me, what he still does to me. He died for nothing, Shade-Shadow. _Nothing._" I said clenching my fists. "and one day I swear I will kill him for what he did." I walked away shoulders hunched and hands cupping my elbows. (you know the best song to play now would be 'I will stay' by we are the fallen.) Then it started to rain within a few seconds I was drenched. If only he hadn't of died, we could have of been something more than we already were. I started to run to my horse.

I was going to head to raven rock. Then catch a boat to Skyrim. I counted how much money I had while I got on my horse. I rode past the skaal village having decided that I would take the coastal path.

I saw Frea wave at me with her father, I also saw someone leaving the village. I rode on passing a few Heartstone deposits, I had no need of them nor would I in Skyrim.

Then I finally reached raven rock, leaving my horse outside of the walls I walked in with my hood covering my face. I soon bought passage to Skyrim; this is where my true journey would begin.

**(Sabrina's POV)**

I saw my sister run from the camp; I wasn't concerned she was just out hunting…probably…maybe. Soon it was midnight and she still hadn't come back. I had begged Jaime to send out a search party for her. But he just laughed and told me that "Miraak was finally trimming down the dead branches from your family tree." I then I slapped him and went after her myself, she was always friendly with the Skaal, One of the many things about my sister's life that I disapproved of. So I walked there it was midday by the time I got there. One of the Skaal walked up to me.

"You need to leave, follower of the traitor." They said stupid Nord, oh I may be half nord but that doesn't mean that I'm a barbarian like them!

"I need to find my sister, have you seen her? Tall long curled black hair, cream coloured skin, and silver eyes. Can you tell me if you've seen her?" I asked crossing my arms and locking my knees, it was very clear I wasn't leaving. Obviously the feral had a brain and knew that.

"She was heading towards the Raven Rock settlement. She sadly didn't say goodbye" she said glaring daggers at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked warily noticing that the wild animals were starting to crowd around us.

"She wouldn't have of gone there if she wasn't leaving for Skyrim."

**(Messalina's POV)**

I threw up once again over the edge; oh it brought back childhood memories. I wonder if Vilkas would recognise me. Not that he would want I'm the failure of his two daughters, Sabrina was always the favourite for him. It didn't matter though I was favoured by the better parent. Our _dragonborn_ _mother_. I paid the captain the other half of the payment and set off for Riften, where my mother was now residing with her new lover. A man named Marcurio or was it Brynjolf, bah it doesn't matter.

When I entered the gates of Riften I did not expect to see what I did, Dragon skeletons everywhere oh and Miraak. I saw Mother too, I wondered how Miraak had gotten here, unless he was stalking my mother… uh anyway I walked up to Nemesia and before I was even five meters near her I heard a mass of cursing I never even knew of. Most of it was Dunmer and Bosmer but the ones I actually understood were the ones in Nordic.

"well this just proves I am the superior Dragonborn, because _I_ would never swear at a far superior being for 'stealing', as you put it, a few dozen dragon souls." He said arrogantly when my mother finally ran out of breath.

"if you weren't impossible to hit right now I would kill you." She said "even so I may try anyway" her hand reaching towards her daedric sword. The man beside her had to pin her arms down.

"You may not be able to hurt him, lass. But he can still hurt you." He whispered in her ear, I decided this would be the perfect time to announce my arrival. So I notched an arrow and aimed it just past Miraak's ear to a post. I released the arrow and my mother and the man jumped. I leaned most of my weight to my left foot and tapped my bow on my leg.

"Play nice now children." I said mockingly, and arrogant smile spread across my lips. My mother raised an eyebrow.

"Bit of an undramatic entrance, don't you think?"

"Sorry I couldn't find a dragon to ride on and the only slit strider is sick." I said dropping my bow on the ground and hugging my mother. I Glared at Miraak as he attempted to vanish. "So mother, how about a few rounds of mead at the flagon?" I asked because to be honest I need to get drunk seriously drunk, like, so drunk that not even Sanguine would be able to keep up with me.

"I suppose we might have enough, though I think we may need to break into the Black-briars if you're still as I remember." She said "now tell me, can we set him on fire?"

"If by him you mean Miraak, no, if by him you mean anyone else, yes."

"Damn…eh there's still Vilkas."

"True enough." I said walking to the ratway with my mother.

A few hours later we were half drunk and gossiping like old women. "so did you ever find out who was selling you out on personal jobs?" I asked slurring my words slightly.

"well as it turns out it was Brynjolf because he knew that if I was caught if I succeeded I would be hung but if I didn't it was a jail sentence." She said as said person walked over and sat beside her, she patted his cheek and turned back to me. "so how is your Lunar Knight?" she asked and noticed how I froze.

"He's dead" I muttered and sipped my mead, eyes down cast.

"it was Jaime wasn't it? I never approved of Vilkas encouraging your sister to go out with him." Mother always said 'Your sister' never Sabrina, Sabrina also hated mother and loved Vilkas she always was a suck up to the 'better' parent.

"Yes it was that milk drinker; he used a coward's trick, struck him while he was distracted." I drank deeply from my mead. "He distracted him with a spell, in a steel only battle, he died calling to me saying he was sorry." My mother put her hand on my shoulder.

"I wish I could bring him back for you, but now only a Daedra or aedra can." She murmured, then shook her head "as much as I feel sorry for you, Messa I can't stand sadness. So, why don't we go and pickpocket some guards?"

"But guards have nothing valuable on them" I said once again sipping my mead. Brynjolf smiled and shook his head.

"You two are more alike than you know." He said smiling when we both glared at him.

"You must be either very brave or very stupid to say that." I said.

"I tend to think a bit of both, especially since I'm courting your mother." He said casually sipping a strong brew of Black-Briar reserve. My mother punched his arm lightly but hard enough to make him spill his mead. He tackled her to the ground and somehow ended up under her, he was pinned down by her hands she kissed him. Then she got up and took my by the hand and led us outside.

We sat on one of the islands in the lake, the water lapping at our ankles. "so mother when are you two making it official?" I asked she smiled.

"Tomorrow actually, I'm glad you arrived when you did." She said looking up at the twin moons. She sighed "I guess I'll have to invite Vilkas or he'll end up coming." She said sadly "sometimes I do miss that old fool, Not enough to visit him just enough to curse him." I smiled

"I'm sure he would come even if you did invite him, if he didn't know I was here, I always the disappointment to him." I said bitterly.

"Messalina, don't sound so bitter or you'll turn out like me."

"Mother…I have to tell you something." I said now annoyed

"Oh gods what is it? Are you ill? Being hunted by the Morag tong? The dark brotherhood?" she asked concerned in an instant.

"No, no nothing like that. More or less on the lines of Vilkas and Sabrina are swimming across the lake to reach us." I said looking behind me, Nemesia looked back as well.

"Oh our punching bag has arrived."

"Sabrina?"

"No Vilkas, Sabrina's too weak." She said, and then they finally got to us, it was surprising honesty that they would swim across a freezing cold lake to reach us.

"Oh, Messalina you're looking as pitiful as ever." Vilkas snarled at me.

"oh hello dog did you have a nice swim?" I asked calmly raising an eyebrow "what did you come here for Sabrina?"

"I came to bring you back to Solstheim." She said "_our_ father agrees you should go back." She said 'our' as if she really believed it.

"He wants his basterd away from him? Wouldn't want to damage his 'perfect' reputation now would we?" I sneered. Nemesia took control from there.

"she won't be going this month she still has to attend a wedding and have a few rounds maybe a few dwarven ruins…hmm yes maybe I'll let her try enchanting again?" she said looking at me.

"I guess we could try enchanting again."

Sabrina stopped us from speaking further. "What wedding do you mean?" she asked.

"Why mine of course!" mother said her smile widening when Vilkas suddenly look angry. "I'm getting married to Brynjolf, oh you know that thief I work with? Yes him. He is actually kind to me and doesn't curse me for who I am." She practically hissed at Vilkas. He growled back at her.

"Anyway, Sabrina you have no right to drag me back there after what your 'sweet' and 'kind' Jaime did to Erebus." I snarled at her tears sprung to my eyes at his name.

_"Erebus, EREBUS!_ He challenged him, he killed himself!"

"He challenged him because of what your boyfriend did to me!"

"Oh and what would that be!"

"He raped me!" I shouted at her, and a=swung at her face trying to claw out her eyes.

"He would never do that he-"

"He's 'honourable'? He used a coward's trick in a steel only fight. He wasn't meant to kill him!" I shouted angrier this time. Instead of attempting to murder her, though I was sorely tempted, I ran. All the way back to Riften and into Haelga's bunk house, sure she took her worship of Dibella but she couldn't stop me from sleeping there when I through a large coin purse on the counter. I picked a bed and fell in.

I woke up to voices just above me, I opened one of my eyes just enough to seek but not let them know that I was awake.

"We can't get rid of her she's one of thieves' guild's members daughters they'll take everything!"

"Well we can't just leave her here! They will know that she's here! There's a massive bounty on her head!"

"Yeah. in Whiterun." I finally had enough.

"As much as I'd love for you two to keep arguing I would very much like to get dressed." I said taking them both by surprise. I noticed they were both men. And they also seemed embarrassed as I rose from the bed completely naked, I was unfazed they weren't the first to see me naked, one was my mother and the other Erebus.

"Uh…Um what are you doing?" one of them asked. I turned to them.

"Getting dresses I'm going to a wedding." She said as if it was obvious. She pulled a simple but beautiful silky dress over her head. She wrapped a leather belt around her waist, and looked back at the men.

"By the way who put a bounty on my head?"

"Vilkas, of the companions." They said, I nodded and left the bunkhouse.

When I arrived at the flagon my mother instantly ran to me, hugged me then slapped me. "Never scare me like that again Messalina Ava Marie Mi-Ilu" she whispered as she hugged me again, I smiled.

"I would be too scared to." I said jokingly, "so has it already started?" I asked.

**Aaaaannnnd onto the next chapter.**


End file.
